


Apparently Not

by allourdrabbles (allourheroes)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mates, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourdrabbles
Summary: A minute later, Derek shows up and Deaton smiles, secretive as usual. “I see.”Stiles blinks. “I don’t.”





	Apparently Not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvanesDust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/gifts).



> For the January Jaunt 2019 drabble exchange, she also wanted mates! ♥

At first, Stiles thinks he just has a normal headache, but then it doesn’t go away. He thinks about going to the hospital, asking Melissa, but then he starts seeing flashes and he decides to go to Deaton.

He’s there for about an hour with Deaton running tests when he says, “I think I’m starting to feel better.”

A minute later, Derek shows up and Deaton smiles, secretive as usual. “I see.”

Stiles blinks. “I don’t.”

Derek rolls his eyes, sheepish. He doesn’t look at Stiles. “Mates are a myth.”

Glancing between the two of them, Deaton chuckles. “Apparently not.”


End file.
